1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air massage device where plural air bags installed within can be inflated/deflated by compressed air. Especially, a suit-type cosmetic air massage device being quilted for making to a suit-shaped parts where plural air bags installed within, such as arm or leg regions can be inflated/deflated by compressed air to provide air pressuring massage to a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously invented air massage devices, such as a mat-type air massage device, are constructed so that plural air bags installed within the body of the mat can be inflated/deflated by compressed air to provide with air massage upon the backside of human body, and a chair-type air massage device is constructed so that plural air bags installed within the backrest can be inflated/deflated by compressed air and can provide an air massage upon the back part of a human body.
And now, a pocket-type air massage device for providing air pressuring massage to an appropriate part of human body, such as an arm or a leg by a pocket where plural air bags installed within can be inflated/deflated by compressed air, is being developed. And this air pressuring massage can not be provided by the above mat-type air massage device or chair-type air massage device.
However, to inflate/deflate plural air bags with air in order, it is usually that a rotary valves are equipped into an intake/exhaust instrument of the above-mentioned device for changing the intaking/exhausting of compressed air.
Therefore, in the conventional air massage devices as above-mentioned, the plural air bags can repeat to pressurize/release upon the contacting parts of human body by inflating/deflating in order. And the stimulation occurred by air is comparatively soft so that old people whose bones are getting weaker, desire it very much because they may avoid damaging their bones.
But, it had very troublesome problem to use the conventional air massage devices as the above-mentioned, as the pressurizing/releasing of compressed air is repeated upon only one part of human body, and can not provide massage upon the whole body, the massage ranges are limited to one part or back part of human body, and the massage is liable to be monotonous too. And the whole body can not be provided with a balanced massage.